Connect the Dots
by beccaspad
Summary: Just a little tortured!Sam, because I can't resist. Mild descriptions of violence and lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Gah, help me! Ahh… DEAN!"

Sam hated sounding so weak, but there was nothing else to do but scream – the torture was endless, the scalpel twisting inside of him. His masked captors laughed.

"Go ahead and scream Sammy, nobody can hear you, and your big brother is too far away," the one with the scalpel taunted, pushing it a little deeper. Sam tried to seal his lips together and breathe through his nose, but his mouth opened to gasp in the oxygen he needed and he couldn't help but let out another pained yell. _Where was Dean? He should be here by now… Why isn't he here?_

The memories of the night before slowly drifted back to Sam and he groaned mentally. After what seemed like a stupid argument Dean had stormed out of the motel room to the bar a few blocks away, with the order not to wait up. Sam thought about the things he had said and wished to whoever was listening that he could take them back, but he couldn't, and Dean wouldn't be back in time to notice Sam was missing…

_God, couldn't I just die already?_ Sam thought as the scalpel was pulled out, only to be plunged back in an inch to the right. What a sick game of connect-the-dots his abdomen was going to be.

"So pretty, Sammy, what beautiful pale flesh you have," the man before him whispered, hot breath bathing his ear. Sam pulled against the ropes tying his wrists to the pipes running along the top of the basement where he was currently slouched, but they wouldn't budge. "It is an honor, really, to taint it."

Suddenly he removed the scalpel and stood, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. But his eyes widened again as his captor pulled a vibrating phone out of his pocket – Sam's phone.

"Oh look, you're getting a call!" said the man. "Who could it be?" He looked at the screen. "Oh, it's big brother! Let's see what he wants, shall we?"

He pressed the little green button and waited in silence. Over the speaker Sam could hear Dean's frantic voice. "Sam? Sammy? What the hell man, I've been driving for an hour, where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Sam's not available right now. Can I take a message?" the man said lightly, a gleam in his eye.

Dean's breath caught. "Oh, you son of a bitch… who are you, and what have you done with Sam?"

"Done to him? Oh nothing, he's just napping, but we can wake him up if you want." He motioned to one of the other men clad in black, and Sam, unprepared, felt a blade slice his arm, and he was unable to hold back a small whimper.

The phone was placed near Sam's mouth, and Dean hissed at the small noise of pain. "Where are you?"

"I take it you've been doing your research, Dean-O. Connect the dots," the man said, before he hung up. He grinned and looked at Sam. "Good, he should be here soon. Now here's the hard part – do I want you to watch him try to save you? Or do I want to watch his little heart break as you stop breathing?"

The man paced for a mere five minutes, sending frequent glares at Sam and slapping him when Sam looked like he was about to make some comment, when suddenly the door rattled. The man looked pleasantly surprised.

"Well I guess he was already on his way! How convenient. I've made up my mind!"

Sam looked up in surprise as Dean kicked down the door. They locked eyes for only a moment before the man landed a mean right hook to the side of Sam's head. It snapped back and Sam went out like a light, just barely getting to see the look of fear and anger splayed across Dean's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean's eyes connected with Sam's before he saw the monster knock his little brother unconscious. No not a monster… a human?

Dean's entire mind screamed "Get to Sammy!" But as Sam's captor turned to face Dean he realized he would have to fight him first.

"I'm warning you know. Step away from Sam, and nobody has to get hurt."

The masked man laughed. "Yeah, okay big shot." Dean saw the other men coming out of the shadows and all he could think was _oh, crap_. "You want your brother back, even after all he's done? After what he's become?"

"Sam's no monster," Dean growled.

"Not yet, maybe," the other man said. "But just you wait Dean. You'll be wishing we killed him toni-" He was cut off in surprise by a bullet rocketing through his shoulder. Dean dropped his gun and stood over the man not bleeding on the ground, panting, clutching his left shoulder.

Dean looked down with fury in his eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he snarled. Suddenly Sam gave a little moan from the corner and Dean lifted his eyes, watching Sam try to raise his head.

"D'n?" Sam breathed, and Dean ran over to him, leaving the man to pick up his forgotten gun.

Dean crouched down, gently gripping Sam's face and looking him in the eyes, urging them to open. "Sammy? Come on, open your eyes." Sam struggled to lift his tired lids. "It's alright, I gotcha," Dean whispered. He heard a gun cock behind him and turned around. The masked man was standing, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other pointing the gun… at Sam.

"Dude, really?" Dean said. "Just let him go man."

"Dean," the man said, clearly at the end of his patience. "Move out of the way. I did not want to kill you too, but I'm having second thoughts. Leave him for us to play with, or die. He doesn't deserve you, Dean. He's a monster. He drank demon blood. He-"

"That's enough," Dean yelled, and Sam shrank back from his voice and his touch, a splitting headache making him want to vomit. Dean instinctively looked at Sam after the flinch, and couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down Sam's bare torso to the still-oozing holes in his stomach. _Damn, those'll need stitches_, Dean thought, and eyes blazing, pulled his extra gun out of his boot. The other man sighed, aimed his gun, rolled his eyes – and was shot right between them. "That's enough of that," Dean said. He swung his arm around to the other men in the room, who were cowering and looking like cheap hit-men-for-hire. "Anybody else?" They shook their heads. "Then get the hell out of here."

They scattered, and Dean turned back to his brother, quickly cutting the ropes around his wrists. Sam fell forward and Dean caught him carefully, balancing his weight against his left shoulder. _Jeez, what have you been eating kiddo?_ Dean muttered under the sasquatch that was his brother.

Sam fluttered his eyes open again and looked hazily up at Dean. "Dean?" his voice cracked as he whispered.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm here," Dean breathed back. "I'm here, I've gotcha." Sam, contented to be held in his brother's forgiving arms, drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
